ThundermansHow to Get Away with Murder
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is to do with the TV shows Thundermans and How to Get Away with Murder.
This is a 1-off story to do with the concept of a number of characters all being connected through their dreams and the characters in this story are characters from the TV shows the Thundermans and How to Get Away with Murder and Victorious and That '70s Show and M*A*S*H and American Horror Story: Hotel and The Knick and Murdoch Mysteries.

I do not own the rights to any of the TV shows or characters in this story.

Please read and review.

Sometime in the beginning of the 2010s sometime in the morning in the bedroom of the teenage girl called Phoebe Thunderman Phoebe Thunderman is on her bed thinking to herself about her situation.

Every time I go to sleep I have dreams about a mysterious black woman trying to solve particular mysterious murders.

In a dream sequence in the beginning of the 2010s sometime in the morning in the bedroom of the mysterious black woman whose name is Annalise Keating Annalise Keating is on her bed thinking to herself about her situation.

Right now I could establish information about the mysterious murder of my husband Samuel Keating and whatever murder I am investigating right now but I rather think to myself about the matter that every time I go to sleep I have dreams about a mysterious teenage girl from the 1990s and her weird issues with her love life and mental illness.

In a dream sequence in a dream sequence in the beginning of the 1990s sometime in the morning in the bedroom of the mysterious teenage girl from the 1990s whose name is Tori Vega Tori Vega is on her bed thinking to herself about her situation.

I spent 30 years all by myself in a parallel universe called above the law from New Year's Day 1940 until New Year's Day 1970 from when I was 8-years-old to when I was 38-years-old and then I was brought back to this universe and I changed from being 38-years-old to being 18-years-old but I do not know the complete details when it comes to that and right now I have no time to think about any of that and that is because I have something more important to think about and that is there is a boy called Beck and I really want to fuck him fucking senseless but he has a girl-friend called Jade and she is a stupid fucking cunt and I could think more about that at the moment but I am not going to and every time I go to sleep I have dreams about a mysterious teenage boy from the 1970s and the matter that he hates his life.

In a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in the beginning of the 1970s sometime in the morning in the bedroom of the mysterious teenage boy from the 1970s whose name is Eric Forman Eric Forman is on his bed thinking to himself about his situation.

I live in a very boring world filled up with very boring things and I could establish more information about that but I rather think to myself about the matter that every time I go to sleep I have dreams about a mysterious doctor from the 1950s.

In a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in the beginning of the 1950s sometime in the morning in the bedroom of the mysterious doctor from the 1950s whose name is Hawkeye Pierce Hawkeye Pierce is on his bed thinking to himself about his situation.

At this particular moment I am in a Mobile Army Surgical Hospital in Uijeongbu in South Korea during the Korean War and I could establish more information about that but I rather think to myself about the matter that every time I go to sleep I have dreams about a mysterious millionaire from the 1920s.

In a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in the beginning of the 1920s sometime in the morning in the bedroom of the mysterious millionaire from the 1920s whose name is James Patrick March James Patrick March is on his bed thinking to himself about his situation.

At this particular moment I murder a number of people and that is because I really love murdering people and I would establish more information about that but I rather think to myself about the matter that every time I go to sleep I have dreams about a mysterious surgeon from the beginning part of the 1900s.

In a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in the beginning of the 1900s sometime in the morning in the bedroom of the mysterious surgeon from the beginning part of the 1900s whose name is Dr John W. "Thack" Thackery Dr John W. "Thack" Thackery is on his bed thinking to himself about his situation.

At this moment in time I am a very good surgeon I can even operate on myself and I could go into more detail about that but I rather think to myself about the matter that every time I go to sleep I have dreams about a mysterious detective from the 1890s.

In a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in the beginning of the 1890s sometime in the morning in the bedroom of the mysterious detective from the 1890s whose name is Detective William Murdoch Detective William Murdoch is on his bed thinking to himself about his situation.

I work as a detective in Canada in the 1890s and I would go into more detail about that but I rather think to myself about the matter that every time I go to sleep I have dreams about a mysterious girl from a number of years in the future.

In a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in a dream sequence in the beginning of the 2010s sometime in the morning in the bedroom of the mysterious from a number of years in the future whose name is Phoebe Thunderman Phoebe Thunderman is on her bed thinking to herself about her situation.

I have a very interesting life and I could establish more information about it but I must be going now.

Then Phoebe Thunderman got off her bed and walked out of the room.

The end


End file.
